A cellular or mobile network can include base stations for communicating with wireless devices located within the network's cells. For example, base stations can transmit signals to wireless devices via a downlink (DL) channel and can receive signals from the wireless devices via an uplink (UL) channel. In the case of a network operating using frequency division duplexing (FDD), the downlink and uplink channels are separated in the frequency domain such that the frequency band operates using a pair of frequency channels.
A wireless device may be unable to communicate with any base stations when located in a portion of the mobile network having poor or weak signal strength. To improve a network's signal strength and/or coverage, a radio frequency (RF) signal booster can be used to amplify signals in the network. For example, the signal booster can be used to amplify or boost signals having frequencies associated with the frequency ranges of the network's uplink and downlink channels.